


I Got You

by straweleon



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, wow the parallels hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straweleon/pseuds/straweleon
Summary: Sitting on the floor huddled together in the cell, Lev said his first words since they’d been captured. “Don’t die,” was what he said meekly looking up, teary eyed, at Abby who held him in her still strong arms.Abby’s heart broke. “Lev, I’m not going to die. You’re not dying either.”“It’s just that everyone I care about…” Lev let out a sob. “Fucking dies. You’re the last person that I have, Abby. And we’re… here. We’re here, and we’re probably both going to die here.”
Relationships: Abby & Lev (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 22





	I Got You

If there was just one thing for Abby to be thankful about, it was that the Rattler bastards had kept her with Lev. Lev, who Abby could tell, was trying his damndest not to cry, holding onto her. It was easy to forget sometimes just how young Lev really was, and how he must have been forced to grow up so fast, faster than most kids even in the apocalypse. Abby knew that she had to be there for Lev, be a comfort for him. She learned, standing in that cell for the very first time with Lev clinging to her, that he would bring her comfort as well, whether he knew that fact or not.

The other prisoners weren’t kind. She didn’t expect them to be, not with the glimpses that she’d gotten of the conditions that she’d soon be subject to as well. What the other prisoners did do, however, was provide Abby and Lev a small space where they could just be with one another, if only for a few minutes. Abby was thankful for this.

Lev didn’t say anything. Abby didn’t need him to. She slid down the back wall of the cell and sat. Lev sat beside her. She pulled him into the hug that she knew he needed, the only sense of comfort, of home, of family, that they could get here.

She pretended not to notice that the boy was sobbing into her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. Lev still had his hair. They had shaved Abby’s off, it was too long. Abby wondered if they would shave Lev’s head once his hair started getting long or if they weren’t even planning on him living that far ahead.

It was like that, sitting on the floor huddled together in the cell, that Lev said his first words since they’d been captured. “Don’t die,” was what he said meekly looking up, teary eyed, at Abby who held him in her still strong arms.

Abby’s heart broke. “Lev, I’m not going to die. You’re not dying either.”

“It’s just that everyone I care about…” Lev let out a sob and closed his eyes.  _ “Fucking _ dies. You’re the last person that I have, Abby. And we’re… here. We’re here, and we’re probably both going to die here.”

“Look at me, Lev,” Abby said, with a hand on the back of his head, angling it back up at her. “We don’t have anyone left. Neither of us. No one in the whole fucking world is coming to save us. That’s why we have each other. You still have me, Lev. I will get us out of here because… I’ve got you, too. We’re here for each other, yeah?”

Lev didn’t respond verbally, but he wrapped his arms around Abby and buried his head in her shoulder. Abby responded by holding him tighter than she ever had before, and silently thanked whatever power there was that prevented Lev from seeing her own tears, and her fear about what was to come.

She had to be strong.


End file.
